nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Her Imperial Majesty's Military
The table below represents the modern equivalencies for ranks within Her Imperial Majesty's Military (Skaran: Mílitia Aυγυstai). One may enlist in Mílitia Aυγυstai on her own accord for a four-year deployment at the age of sixteen. If she doesn't enlist at that time, she will be conscripted at the age of eighteen for the same four-years deployment. Notes to table above # OR means other rank, and OF means officer # While Her Imperial Majesty's Military has a varying number of services (notes below), generally speaking, the uniform (table below) is the only way to tell them apart. #* Ekserkitυs Aυγυstai (Her Imperial Majesty's Army), Klassis Aυγυstai (Her Imperial Majesty's Navy), and Uim Áeris Aυγυstam (Her Imperial Majesty's Air Force), with Faχυnes Auγυstis (Her Imperial Majesty's Military Police) being part of the Ekserkitυs Aυγυstai and Míles klassikυs Aυgυstai (Her Imperial Majesty's Marine Corps) being part of Klassis Aυγυstai, or #* (Non-NS-only) Klassis Stélláris Aυγυstai (Her Imperial Majesty's Star Navy) and Uiγiles mílitaribυs Aυγυstis (Her Imperial Majesty's Military Police), (i) Míles Stélláris Aυγυstai (Her Imperial Majesty's Star Marine Corps) acts as the Army-equivalent even though it’s part of Klassis Stélláris Aυγυstai # With the exception of battlefield promotions and brevets (notes below), one is promoted to a new rank within HIMM based solely upon her time in service. The average time in service for each rank after ''Míles, which is awarded to a Tíro after a six-month basic training course, is as follows: #* To Dekánυs: 1.5 years (meritorious) or 3 years (standard) #* To Tesseráriυs: 2.75 years (meritorious) or 4.92 years (standard) #* To Tribúnυs mílitυm: 5 years (meritorious) or 8.92 years (standard) #* To Optio: 9 years (meritorious) or 17.58 years (standard) #* To Kentυriω: 13.5 years (meritorious) or 25.67 years (standard) #* To Dυks: 20.5 years (meritorious) or 40 years (standard) #* To Nauarkυs: 31 years (meritorious) or 48 years (standard) #** One may be brevetted to the rank immediately senior to her own by her commanding officer any time it's necessary for the CO to replace someone. However, the brevet is removed when the person being replaced returns to active duty. #** One may be promoted to any rank senior to her own on the battlefield during a conflict. However, that so-called "battlefield promotion" is rescinded immediately after the conflict ends. # The P-3 pay grade (Nauarkυs prior) may only be awarded to those who meet one of the following requirements: #* (i) be a service's CO or an overall theatre commander during war (battlefield; reverts to Nauarkus after war ends) or (ii) be a deceased former Era (Empress) (posthumous). #* (Non-NS-only) (i) Been ranked equivalent to General of the Army/Armies/Air Force/Military Police or Fleet Admiral/Admiral of the Navy in her military before becoming a Skaran subject, (ii) be a service's CO or an overall theatre commander during war, or (iii) be a deceased former Era #** I realize it'd be Imperátrix in Latin, but, over centuries of isolation from the surface, the Sargons eliminated grammatical distinction between males and females, leaving what became Skaran with only common and neuter nouns and adjectives. To do this, the Sargons eliminated all nouns the the same meaning, favoring the noun that appears first in a Latin dictionary, and all masculine adjectives because the nominative ending of ''-us'' would appear last in a modern dictionary. #** General of the Star Navy for Air Force, Naval, or Marine Corps personnel, or #** General of the Military Police for Army or Military Police personnel # The P-4 pay grade Imperátor Skaranυm (Marshal of Skara) is restricted to the Era. # Faχυnes Auγυstis English terminology changes: #* Inspector from Sergeant for Dekánυs and #* Constable from Brigadier for Dυks # Mílitia Aυγυstai appointments and associated insignia changes: #* All services #** Immύnis (Drill Instructor) from Tribúnυs mílitυm by Nauarkυs (silver anchor) #* Faχυnes Auγυstis-only #** Dekánυs Potissimυm (Chief Inspector) from Dekánυs by local Dυks (bronze anchor) and Duks Potissimυs (Chief Constable) from Dυks by Nauarkυs (gold anchor), or #** (Non-NS-only) Dekánυs Potissimυm from Dekánυs by local Dυks (bronze anchor) and Dυks Siderális from Dυks by Nauarkυs (gold anchor) # (Non-NS-only) HIMM's rank hierarchy supersedes that of a conquered military force. #* A character whose rank was equivalent to OR-2, OR-4, OR-6, OR-8, OF-1, OF-3, OF-5 or OF-7 will be promoted or demoted based on her time served at the rank. For example, a person who has served two years or fewer in an OF-3-equivalent rank will be demoted to Optio whereas she'll be promoted to Kentυriω if she’s served more than two years as the OF-3-equivalent. #* A character whose rank was equivalent to NATO's WO-1, WO-2, WO-3, WO-4, or WO-5, which are above OR and officer candidates but below OF, will be demoted to Tribúnυs mílitυm. #* A military academy student will be promoted to Optio. # (Non-NS-only) Within Klassis Stelláris Aυγυstai, the ranks K-3 and K-4 may be appointed Communications Officer (COM) by a ship’s captain. Saγa (Uniforms) Notes to table above (ignore if playing NS) # The color of the stripe (Klassis Stélláris Aυγυstai duty and Míles Stélláris Aυγυstai ground combat (note below) or tie (Klassis Stélláris Aυγυstai dress)) determines the person's section and is as follows: red for Command, emerald for Operations, and orange for Sciences. # While all Klassis Stélláris Aυγυstai personnel wear this uniform aboard ship, Míles Stélláris Aυγυstai personnel going into ground combat wear a blue space suit with diagonal stripe going from the left shoulder to the right hip.